Unseen (One shot continuation)
by Shadoewazhere
Summary: A continuation of my Unseen one shot after a strong request for me to continue this as a story.


The client imapatiently tapped his foot as Reigen sat at his desk, waiting for Mob. He has insisted that he was well enough to begin working again, so he believed Mob.

"Sorry I'm late, Master." Mob said breathlessly as he burst into his office.

"Ah, Mob, no worries. We have a job so hurry and out your stuff down." Reigen said. Mob smiles and nodded, hurrying after his master.

The group stopped at the mouth of a forest, with deep green leaves and a blanket of thick fog.

"I walker through here yesterday, and I swear an evil spirit was chasing me!" the client yelped. Reigen narrowed his eyes, this was an unusually strong spirit. Mob followed Reigen into the forest, his mouth slightly agape. He was beginning to worry, the aura was getting stronger the further they walked into the forest. Reigen reached into his jacket pocket and wrapped the chain of a small farm around his index finger. It was the charm his mother have him when the ghosts he saw on the streets plagued his dreams. Reigen looked at his student, he was unusually pensive.

Mob paused and looked around, the spirit must be near. They both stepped back when a ghost burst out of the fog at an incredible speed. Reigen watches in horror as Mob tried to block the spirit, only to be slammed into a tree. He was out cold. Reigen tossed a hand full of salt and watched the translucent skin begin to bubble. Reigen couldn't make out an exact shape of the ghost. It's color blended in with the fog, while it's eyes were the same color as the leaves. Reigen lifted the hand that had the chain weaved around it, the fog slowly began to dissapear.

"Got'cha." Reigen smirked. A ball of white light formed in the palm of the psychics hand and was thrown at the lizard looking entity. The patch of skin that had been injured by the purified salt was wiped away, the rest was severly cracked. The ghost hissed and lost all interest in Mob. Reigen planted his feet firmly and directed one last powerful spell toward the spirit. No matter where it went, it would be hit.

This is one of Reigen's special moves called impending death, the spell is like a homing missile and will folow it's target.

Reigen watched expressionless as the spirit disappeared into thin air. The esper couldn't remember the last time he had used his powers. Reigen sighed and looked at Mob, he bent down to pick him up and threw him over his shoulder. He justchoped nothing was broken. He liesurely walked back to the client, told them the spirit had been rid of, and took Mob home.

Reigen sighed and slid into his chair. They weren't even in the job for 10 minutes, and Mob was already unconaious at home. He sat the heavy back of salt on the table, along with the charm. The chain has turned slightly green, chips and scratches embelished the diamond shaped, blue and and red charm. He has carried the necklace eveywhere with him, not because hisvnither had given itto him, but because it kept the ghosts away. Reigen was a powerful esper, so even as a kid he had little control over his powers.

He rememebered geting very irratated with his younger nephew, next thing he knew, his family was rushing a burnt, bleeding, screaming child to the hospital. That day he made it nessacary for him to control his poweres, but instead he ended up hiding them. Now look at him, one big failure who let's a kid do all the work for him.

"Do you plan on sitting there all day."

Reigen exited his memmories, onlyvti find it was Dimple floating in front of him. He groaned.

"Hey, did you finally figure out you have to use purified salt?" the nagging spirit exclaimed. Reigen snatched the bag off his desk and went to out it in the back room. Dimple winced as the swivel chair slammed into the wall, the sound resounding in the small office. The ghost went to follow Reiggen into the other room, but his path was blocked by a magic wall. Dimple figured it was Shigeo's magic, but has he focused he noticed the magic tint was not like Mob's. His aura was multi-colored, but this one was white. It couldn't possibly be Reigen's, he wasn't an esper. As strange as the wall was, the ghost lost interest and settled for waiting outside the door.

"What's with the wall?" Dimple interrogated wmknce Reigen returned.

"None of your business." He mummbled, turning on the computer monitor.

"Who's wall is it? Reigen rise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dimple crossed his arms.

"I know it's not Shigeo's. The aura is a different color." the spirit stated. Reigen huffed and shook his head.

"It's mine." Reigen glared at Dimple as he laughed.

"You don't have any psychic powers! How could you make a wall that strong." Dimple mocked, as if he was the strong one. Reigen ignored him, doing whatever it was he turned on the computer for. Dimple hummed and watched Reigen with a sour expression. The serious attitude the psychic had adopted did not please him. He stopped homsled from saying something though, he could tell something was truly bothering Reigen. The ghost watched as Reigen weaved the necklace chain through his fingers repeatedly. The aura and colors sickened him.

So maybe Reigen was legit. Dimple furrowed his eyebrows as he realized Reigen had been hiding his powers all this time.

"So is Mob your redo then?"

Reigen froze for a second, but quickly continued his actions. So that was it.


End file.
